darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Xaaron's Admission to Shark
Back to 2010 Logs Shark Xaaron Shark walks into the war room, knowing something is up as the last time he got summoned up to the command level he was in a bit of trouble. He expects more of the same, about what though he has no clue. Xaaron is standing in the war room, facing the map up on the wall, hands clasped at the small of his back as he faces directly away from the entrance. Shark stops and salutes, "Shark reporting, sir." as shark enters, Xaaron smiles, "Good. it has been a while Shark, since I last saw you." he turns around to look at the young triple changer with his golden optics. Shark cocks his a bit at mech before him, "I'm sorry, do I know you?" he asks, "Not to sound disrespectful, but I never seen you before." Xaaron chuckles, "ah, but that is where you are mistaken, shark. You see, I was there when you were brought online. My name is Xaaron." Shark moves a hand to the back of his helmet and rubs at it, really looking you over like he doesn't believe it. "You saw me, I didn't see you. Not surprising really. The mechs that created me were super secret about stuff." then lowering his hand back down to his side, "So why were you there Xaaron?" Xaaron smiles simply, "I designed you, shark, and I was present when all of the triple Changers were given life." Shark's lips quirk ever so slightly. "You.. designed.." he starts, "Woah.. wait.. there are OTHERS?" Xaaron nods, "That is correct, though unfortunately not all turned out as I had hoped.. Three of your.. brothers.. Have turned on us." Shark stares at Xaaron, a little frown forming now. "Turned?" he asks. Xaaron nods.. "Their names Are.. Blitzwing, Astrotrain and Octane." Xaaron says, "Your other brothers however are still with us. Springer, Sandstorm and Broadside." Shark hmms, "Not run into them yet." he states matter of factly, "So, tell me something then if you designed me.. us.. why the delay in finding out about the third form?" Xaaron chuckles, "your programming needed to be fully bedded in, Shark. If you had attempted to Transform into your third mode too soon, it could have been disastrous." Shark nods slowly. "Hmm and here I thought it was some sort of rite of passage thing programmed in somehow to make sure I only discovered it at the right moment, when it was needed the most. And trust me, it was really needed the day I found it." Xaaron chuckles, "Well, there were certain... fail safes I put in. If you absolutely had to assume your submersible form in order to save yourself, then they would activate. Anyway, what was it forced you to access the third form?" Shark replies, "Cosmos crash landed on a planet that was completely covered in water. I went on the mission and just felt this urge I had to just go into the water. One the way down I transformed unconsciously into the submersible. Shocked me and everyone on that mission. But came in handy since I had to go deep to even get to Cosmos." Xaaron nods, "I see. It is a good thing then. There were no complications, I take it?" You say, "Not at all. Didn't leak or the like. I've been able to access the form since then as it is needed. And that isn't exactly often." Xaaron chuckles, "No, I suppose not, considering the surface of Cybertron." Shark inclines his head, "Which made me wonder why that form considering the limited opportunities for use." Xaaron smiles, "Oh, I had my reasons... The Triple Changers were designed to fill a niche.. to rectify certain.. tactical limitations we have." Shark puts his hands on his hips and hmms, "All right. So tell me something here, do you think the programming of the three brothers that went to the Cons might be why I have the inclinations I do?" Xaaron hmms, "The inclinations you have? Tell me about them." Shark smirks. "Oh so you don't know..." then that smirk becomes a smile that shows off sharp, pointy teeth that certainly were NOT part of his original design. Xaaron hrms, "I see. Those are definitely not part of your original construction." Shark nods, "Nope. So you have no clue where I got the inclination to trick, defrauding, steal, or use shifts and stratagems to obtain personal objectives?" Xaaron chuckles.. "Ah. That..." Shark stands there with hands on hips. "That?" Xaaron chuckles, "Well.. yes.. The aim was to make you tactically as flexible as possible.." You say, "So being sneaky was part of the design process?" he asks, with that mouth full of teeth still showing, "I may just /like/ you Xaaron." Xaaron chuckles, "Of course. I knew you would need to be flexible, and able to take what advantages you could get.. and if none were apparent, I felt you should be able to MAKE some." Shark nods his head, "All right then. So why come out in the open now about being part of my creation?" Xaaron hrms, "Because shark, I want you to be part of an operation I am planning, alongside your brothers, and a group of Autobots I have formed.. for shall we say... specialist.. missions." Shark lowers his hands from his hips, "Oh? Would you like to elaborate on these missions and whom I'd be working with other than my 'brothers' who remain Bots?" Xaaron chuckles, "It is a trap for the Decepticons, Shark.. And you would be working alongside myself, Ultra Magnus, and three others, Impactor, Rack, and Ruin." Shark gets that smirk again, "Oh I like the sound of it already. So what details are there about this trap?" Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Xaaron's Logs